


Poker Face

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Boys' Love, High School, Japanese, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Kissing, Locker Room, M/M, Rough Kissing, Sports, Surprise Kissing, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi's friendship quickly turns into something more.Enjoy this series of smut, romance, drama, and gay volleyball boys c;





	Poker Face

It was never unlike Oikawa to hide what he was really feeling. As far as everyone was concerned, they just saw a smile on his face, so no one never thought anything was wrong.

 

But then again, that’s as far as anyone else knew.

 

Iwaizumi knew what he was really feeling. They’ve been friends for so long, so it wasn’t hard for him to decrypt when something was on Oikawa’s mind. And today, he knew something was up.

 

He tried any opportunity he had to ask him what was wrong, but he was always surrounded by people. He realized that he and Oikawa always go into the locker rooms to change before everyone else so they could talk. He might be able to catch him then.

 

______________________________

 

Once was finally alone with the setter in the locker room, he took this chance to decrypt what was on his mind.

 

“So you seem off today…” he started.

 

“Oh, well, I’m just stressed about the match today is all!”

 

_ Bullshit. _

 

That was such bullshit.

 

“That’s bullshit and we both know it.”   
  


_ Did he really say that outloud!? _

 

Iwaizumi cornered Oikawa into a corner in the row of lockers, and stared at him intensely. The taller man was taken aback by how much anticipation Iwa-chan had in his eyes.

 

“It’s nothing you should worry about, Iwa-chan.”

 

“But I’ll worry about it regardless, you idiot.”

 

Finally, Oikawa breaks and cups the shorter man’s face with both hands, and leans in quickly, planting a hard kiss against his lips.

 

He panicked for a second when Iwaizumi didn’t respond, but his lips immediately molded in motion with his. Their breathing became more rapid as their kisses became more wanting. Oikawa pressed his tongue against Iwa-chan’s lips, asking for permission. The astonished teen opened his mouth, allowing Oikawa’s tongue to slip into his mouth. He let out a small moan from the sudden sensation.

As Iwaizumi started to put his hand under the setter’s shirt, the rest of the team walked in and they just about bolted away from each other as soon as they heard the door open.

 

_ Later,  _ Oikawa motioned.

 

_ Later,  _ Iwa-chan replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I will try and get the next chapter out by next week~
> 
> Make sure to leave kudos <3


End file.
